It is Written
by Matthew1985
Summary: A different take on the Temptation of Christ. Rated T for a little violence on Satan's part.


**IT IS WRITTEN**

Men, women and children gathered at the River to hear a "homeless" man speak. Known to the world as John the baptizer, wear camel's hair for clothing and whose food is locusts and honey. He would preach of a coming Messiah. "Repent, for the Kingdom of Heaven is near." He walks toward the land, speaking, "I baptize you with water, as a show of repentance before Yahweh. But, there is One who is mightier than I, whose sandal I'm unworthy to loosen. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire. For those who haven't heard, I am the "voice crying out in the wilderness: 'Prepare ye the way of the Lord.' When He comes, make a straight path for Him." The men nodded. John continued to baptize and washing his hands from dirt and grease of the men who worked, he saw a reflection. He smiled and turned. "Hello, cousin." The men laugh and embrace. "It's good to see you, Jesuah." "And you, Juan (Hebrew names)." John said to Him, "I should be baptized by you, Lord." "No, Juan. Baptize Me. You do it to fulfill righteousness." Juan nodded and said, "As you wish, Lord." Juan took Jesus' arm and led him to the middle of the River Jordan. "Ready?" Jesus nodded and is led down by John into the water. As He comes out, Jesus extends His hand out, "Step back." John obeys, looks up and see a dove descending. John whispered to himself, "The Holy Spirit." Then a voice comes from Heaven: "This is My Beloved Son, who and what He is and what He will do is pleasing to Me." Then the dove disappeared, and Jesus says to John, "Thank you, Juan. May My Father continue to bless. I'll see you There soon." John embraced his Cousin for the last time.

As Jesus walked into the desert, the Holy Spirit was walking with Him. "This is where I leave You, Jesus." Jesus, already had fasted 40 days and 40 nights, was then left alone. He fell onto the ground, feeling the pain of not eating, became nauseated and vomited. A figure then came to Him and said, "Welcome to the desert, Jesus, my old Friend." Jesus looked up and saw the figure standing before Him, "Lucifer." "Ooh, You're too nice, Jesus. Your beloved Father named me Satan, meaning "deceiver." "Do what you came to do, Satan. Say what you have to say."

"Very well, then. If You are the Son of God, command this is stone become bread." "First, that magic, which is unlawful," Jesus said, "and second, it is written: Man shall not live on bread alone (material things) but by every word of My Father." Satan then took the stone and hit Jesus, playing Cain. Then Satan teleports Jesus to the Temple wall and says, "If you are the Son of God, throw yourself, for it is written: He will send His angels to charge you and keep you, lest you dash your foot against a stone." Jesus said, "It is written: You shall not put the Lord your God to the test." Satan then pushes Jesus off and teleports Him to a high mountain. Jesus rises and winces in pain. "You are **not** my God!" Satan then sits with Jesus, "Look out there." Jesus looks, "What do you see," the former archangel asked, "Kingdoms." Jesus answered. "Yes, my kingdoms. Kingdoms that belong to me. Given to me by Your Father, not by choice of course." "What's your point?" "They're yours, Jesus. If you bow down and worship me." Jesus then slaps Satan in the face, pins him to a rocky wall and a holy sword appears. "No, Son!" A voice then stops the commotion. "It is not time." Jesus lowers His sword, which disappears. "I will **never **betray My Father. You can have your kingdoms, for now. Know this, I will rule here someday, and you won't be around to see it."

"We'll see!" Satan gets up and Jesus says, "Leave Me alone, Lucifer. For it is written: You shall worship the Lord your God and Him only shall you serve." "You have won, this time, Jesus. Next time, maybe not so much." Satan then disappears and Jesus goes down a second time. "Well done, my Lord." Michael and Gabriel stand before their Master and help Him to His feet. The angels give their Master something from the Father's table. "A message from Your Father." Jesus nodded, understandably. "I know." The angels say to Him, "It has begun."

Jesus goes to the Galilee Sea and calls His disciples, preaching the Good News of the Kingdom Gospel. The title of His message: It is Written.


End file.
